


Phantom of the Guardians

by letmebeyourwings



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Angst oh my god so much angst, M/M, Self-Esteem Issues, jack makes a lovely christine, phantom of the opera-inspired
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 11:46:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1777873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letmebeyourwings/pseuds/letmebeyourwings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack Frost wasn't always as powerful when the Guardians first took notice of him.  Even if the Man in the Moon didn't speak to him, there was always someone else in the shadows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything in so long and never really felt the need to since I was so happy reading works from other people. But now I suppose it's time for me to contribute something to my fandom as well. Hopefully my writing skills haven't diminished any.
> 
> Kudos or comments are much appreciated and welcomed. This story is still in the making so hopefully I'll try to at least update once a week.

**Chapter 1: Overture**

When Jack Frost first came into being, he was cold and he was scared. Awake from his cold and deep slumber, Jack remembered nothing of his past life, for all the Man in the Moon ever told him was his name.

But the Man in the Moon had great plans for Jack, plans he never thought to communicate to the lost Winter spirit. It was this small detail that the Moon had overlooked that had brought about Jack’s vulnerability and desperate desire to be seen, to be heard, to be known…to be anything at all.

The fact Jack Frost was invisible to all, or so it seemed, made him yearn for someone to guide him to show him what he was meant to do. And it made him fear that maybe he would always be invisible and lonely.

It was this fear that brought about the attention of the one spirit that the Moon would have never wanted Jack to encounter. For compared to Jack’s innocence and naivety, this particular spirit could only be described as a nightmare.

 

_300 years ago_

 

Jack Frost found himself huddled under a rather large evergreen tree by the frozen pond he had awoke from. Tears clung to his eyelashes as he remembered the villagers who had remained ignorant to his presence and had walked through him. He didn’t know why he had expected today to be any different.

He had spent weeks in the small little village, just trying to get himself noticed, but nothing ever amounted from it.

He screamed, he shouted, he caused as much mischief as he could, if just to get one person to glance at him.

And now, he just found himself wishing for just someone to talk to, besides the one-sided conversations with the Man in the Moon.  
“You put me here! The least you could do is tell me why I’m here,” he whispered, staring at the moon, urging it to answer him for once.

Silence was his only response.

Golden eyes peered at the young spirit from the shadows. Curiosity shimmered in the hidden spirit’s eyes as he took in the image before him.

Jack Frost was a sight to behold. His white hair framed his face, his alabaster skin glowed in the moonlight, but what drew Pitch Black towards the young boy was the tears that tracked down Jack’s face.

It was Jack’s silent yearning for more and desperate fear that he would never be more than another invisible part of the world, as if nothing but a shadow on a wall. A feeling Pitch himself understood more than anything else.

And yet, he avoided reaching out for the young spirit. He imagined the growing fear within Jack and could not wait until it was ripe for the picking. He would bide his time and until then, he would wait in the shadows, until the boy was ready to be his.

* * *

  
It had been years since Jack last spoke to the Moon. Or maybe more like a hundred years. But after having nothing but a one-sided conversation, talking to the Moon seemed pointless. Though that never stopped Jack from staring up at the night sky, hoping that one day he would have a reason for why he was here.

Jack spent some of his time playing with the children around the world, nipping at their noses with his frost. But most of the time, he remained in solitude with only the wind as his companion.

His powers were growing stronger but he struggled to maintain control over them. His staff became his outlet for directing his powers, but sometimes it seemed to have a mind of its own. So Jack practiced every day so that someday he would be able to hear children exclaiming that it was Jack Frost that had brought them a snow day. But so far, he had never been able to get the snow to stick.

Jack pointed his staff to the pond he called his home. It had been frozen over but there were still parts that remained unsafe, and Jack couldn't help but feel trepidation over the fear that some child may attempt to skate on this pond and fall into the cold water.

He had heard some of the children in the village mentioning coming to his pond to play upon the ice and he knew that he had to make sure that it was frozen and safe. If they fell in, he did not know if he would be able to save them if they could not even see him.

So he was determined to harden the ice before they arrived, though he was still unsure about his ability to freeze over this pond and it showed, as his staff emitted trickles of frost, but not enough harden the pond completely.

Jack urged his powers and his staff as he heard the sound of the children’s laughter growing closer, a slight wind swirling around as his fear grew that his lack of ability would put the lives of children in danger.

He gripped his staff harder, trying to command the pond to freeze. He struggled as each attempted just shot out blasts of frost, but not enough to freeze the pond.

“You are forcing yourself too much. Your powers cannot be forced. Use your staff as an extension of yourself to guide your powers, not as a clutch,” a soft whisper near Jack said.

Startled, Jack turned to look to where the voice had come from. Could it be that someone could see him? But all he saw was an empty clearing.

“Who are you?” he inquired, his eyes still frantically searching for this presence.

“Relax your body. Take a breath and let your frost flow through your staff to freeze the pond," the voice was closer now, the tone direct and guiding.

"The children grow closer winter sprite…unless of course, you want them to fall in,” the voice spoke once again and Jack felt his fear grow as he had a hard time distinguishing whether this invisible person sounded almost pleased at the fact that the children would fall in.

But he listened to the mysterious voice and relaxed his stance. He could feel his powers flowing through the staff as a channel and his smile grew as he noticed that the pond was hardening. He had done it and just in time as he saw kids walking onto the frozen pond without heed of whether it was safe or not.

He let out a sigh of relief and whispered a word of thanks to his invisible helper.

It was the first of many times that his invisible guardian would guide and tutor him.

And it was the first time that Jack felt as if he would finally be able to control his powers and possibly one day be believed in.


	2. Think Of Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack's powers have grown and so has his confidence. 
> 
> He has friends, well, just one, and some acquaintances...though that might not count, since he's pretty sure that kangaroos and children who can't even see him aren't really considered acquaintances. 
> 
> However, the one person who he depended on, might not find himself too happy to find himself becoming a second-rate citizen in the mind of his growing obsession.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugghhhhh...I rushed on this chapter. I even had an idea of how I wanted it to go but then what I wrote had nothing to do with my notes. However, you get to finally see Baby Tooth and Jack's relationship.
> 
> Well don't judge too harshly! As always, kudos and comments are always welcomed.   
> For those who are wondering if this is BlackIce or BunnyFrost...spoilers.

_200 years later_

 

Jack danced around the town of Burgess, laughing as he frosted the windows and sprinkled snow harmlessly on the rooftops.  He could see the children below shouting their cheers for the unexpected snow day in April. 

 

He found himself following a particular group of children and couldn’t help as a mischievous smirk grew on his face as an idea popped into his head.  Oh, he was going to enjoy starting what one would probably call an unfair snowball fight. 

 

“Hey! Who threw that?”  exclaimed Jamie Bennett as he brushed the soft snow from his hair, laughter bubbling up from out of nowhere.  The children all glanced around for who could have thrown the snowball only to find them being bombarded by snowballs from an invisible assailant. 

 

Parents could hear the children’s laughter from the park and couldn’t help but smile at the joy lighting up the children’s faces as they threw snowballs at each other, not caring who started the fight but enjoying it all nonetheless.

 

Parents were not the only ones who took notice of the laughter though it was not the children that drew this person’s attention.  Pitch found himself staring at the pale skinned boy who he had become fond of for the past couple of centuries. 

 

Their relationship was one of master and student, where Jack played the role of the lonely and sometimes desperate student.  Thirsty for the power and knowledge that Pitch, and only Pitch could provide him.  Pitch’s golden eyes narrowed as he took upon the scene and remembered how long it had been since he last heard his student’s voice. 

 

Jack floated around the children, forming perfect snowballs and flitting left and right, taking no sides and no prisoners.  His powers were more fluid and flowed naturally through him, but Jack couldn’t help but marvel at the fact that he was continuing to improve and learn new things about his capabilities. 

 

He let out a whoop and a cackle as he continued to make what he would now call his ‘happy snowflakes’ and just let himself enjoy playing with the children, practicing new ways to make this time a little more enjoyable for them.

However, the laughter was short-lived as Jack found himself frantically trying to ensure the safety of Jamie as he slid dangerously onto the road on top of a sled. 

 

In his mind, Jack wanted to reach out and call for his master.  But he was no longer that timid spirit that feared his own powers; he knew and trusted his powers.  Every lesson his invisible tutor ever taught him flashed behind his mind and Jack believed he could do this without his silky voiced master’s help.

 

With that thought, Jack used his staff to create an icy trail that Jamie’s sled followed.  At first, he could hear nothing but Jamie’s screams and his own heart pounding.  But as the child realized he was somehow narrowly escaping any danger, avoiding pedestrians and cars alike, his screams turned to awe-filled laughter as it became more like a roller coaster ride and Jack couldn’t help but be relieved.   

 

Eventually, Jamie was successfully rescued…if one could call losing a tooth by a renegade couch a success, Jack thought as he flew to sit on the said couch.  A flash of blue and gold swam in front of his eyes and Jack hid behind an embarrassed smile. 

 

“Hey Baby Tooth…”

 

All he could hear was a jumbling of squeaks and chirps and held his hands up in defense. “You’re here because your mom told you about an unexpected lost tooth from a…freak sledding accident?” 

 

He paused wondering if he should say exactly what role he played in that matter and shifted in his seat,” Why would I have anything to do with that?” 

 

Baby Tooth just rolled her eyes and let out a huff knowing that her best friend was probably very likely the cause of said freak accident.  The miniature hummingbird-like creature found herself huddling closer to the winter sprite and let out a few commanding chirps. 

 

Jack obediently opened his mouth at the command but couldn’t help a smile on his face as his friend peered into his mouth.  After a couple of approving squeaks, Baby Tooth gave him a few pats on his hand. 

 

They both looked towards the children who were cheering at Jamie’s amazing sledding adventure and his prize, a tooth, which would most definitely bring the Tooth Fairy and money.  Jack gave Baby Tooth a questioning look as she stayed by his side.

 

She gave him a mischievous smile as she let out a cluster of chirps that Jack could only interpret as ‘easter’, ‘crush’, and ‘68’----wait what?

 

“I d-don’t even know what you’re talking about!” 

 

But he had caught onto late as the miniature Tooth decided that it was now the proper time to fly off and left him with only her teasing laughter and a growing blush.

 

He hadn't thought about the Easter of '68 in a long time...and he definitely didn't have a crush on that overgrown, too serious, grumpy kangaroo!  

 

Jack was so lost in his thoughts of the Easter Bunny that he never noticed the growing shadows following him, much less the gaze of golden eyes.

 

_Somewhere in Australia_

 

Aster let out a sneeze and hoped he wasn’t catching a cold so close to Easter. 

However, he didn’t have too much time to think too hard on that thought as the Northern Lights caught his eye. 


	3. Guardian Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's about time that Jack Frost met up with the Guardians. He also meets Pitch Black for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, it's out there. Please leave comments or kudos! It'd be appreciated, though I'm not too sure how active the Rise of the Guardians fandom is.

**Chapter 3: Guardian Angel**

 

When Jack imagined his reunion with the Easter Bunny, he had to admit it involved a lot more romance and a lot less yetis sneaking up from behind him and throwing him inside a burlap sack and into a magic portals…semantics he supposed.

 

I mean, he actually held a conversation with the guy for a little more than a minute without breaking into an argument.

 

Although, considering that it had almost close to 50 years since he last saw him and the result was being yeti-napped, things could have been worse.

 

What he didn’t expect was that he would have been brought to the North Pole, the one place he had been trying to sneak into for years! I suppose there was a bit more romance to his meeting with Bunny, though he doubt Bunny really cared or knew that Jack had wanted to see inside Santa’s Workshop for ages.

 

He was too busy looking around in awe at first to pay attention to the reason why he was brought there in the first place, but couldn’t help the snarky comment that escaped his lips.

 

“Oh yeah, I love being shoved in a sack and tossed into a magical portal,” he quipped, briefly glancing at Bunny, nodding in acknowledgement that he was probably one of the reasons North thought it was a perfectly acceptable way to bring him to the Pole.

 

It was a little unnerving to find Baby Tooth’s mother hovering close to his face to examine his teeth—he was use to a much smaller person and never thought he would have had his teeth examined by his best friend’s mother. But he couldn’t help but humor her (“I’ve heard a lot about you---and your teeth!”) as he could only imagine the only person talking about his teeth were Baby Tooth.

 

But his humor didn’t last long as he was filled in on all the details on why he was brought here.

 

And yet discovering that the Man in the Moon had all the time in the world to talk to the Guardians, but not him (no, never him), left a bad taste in his mouth.

 

He wish he could say that he regretted the words he said. But he didn’t. All those years of being left mostly alone with no one but his master to talk to, but never really knowing why, and finding out that all of his questions could have been answered made him say things that had been nagging in the back of his mind for centuries.

 

To find out that all of his questions could have been answered, but weren’t because he wasn’t needed just yet.

 

Why in the world would the Man in the Moon think that _this_  was the solution to his loneliness, to his purpose?

 

The Guardians had known he existed for years, if not centuries, and they hadn’t done a damn thing about it until now they needed him for this Pitch guy.

 

The only reason Jack Frost was important now was because for some godforsaken reason, the Man in the Moon told them that he was now relevant enough to pay attention to, that he was necessary to stop whatever plan Pitch had in mind.

 

He had heard rumors about the guy, of course, who hadn’t heard of the Boogeyman. But Jack had never met him personally.

 

Any questions Jack might have had about why they needed him now or what was it about Pitch Black that was so dangerous had to wait as Bunny burst into the room where he was talking with North, announcing that there was trouble at the Tooth Palace. He needed no other encouragement than that to know that he had to go.

 

* * *

 

The sleigh and Bunny’s apparent fear of North’s driving was the highlight of his first trip to the Tooth Palace. He had heard so much about it from Baby Tooth but seeing it in person was different.

 

However, whatever laughter and fun Jack might have been having during his ride to the palace was quickly erased as he saw dark, shadowy horses chasing after scattering mini Tooths.

 

“No…” he thought as his eyes took in the scene before him, all the madness and chaos.

 

He grabbed the crook of his staff and swung with all his might as he tried to save his friend’s sisters.

 

Jack paid no mind to the Guardians as he dove headfirst into fighting off the dark creatures who were caging the fairies. But the creatures were too fast and they were too late.

 

Jack flew out to rescue one of the fairies that was almost taken by the horse-like creatures and landed safely back into North’s sleigh.

 

He opened his palms and his heart pounded when he saw that it was his friend. “Hey there Baby Tooth,” he stroked her colorful plume, letting her know that he was there and was going to keep her safe.

 

He didn’t know who this Pitch guy was, but the moment he decided to mess with his friend, he had declared war on Jack.

 

* * *

 

However, Pitch Black wasn’t exactly what he was expecting.

 

He had always imagined the Boogeyman to be old and creepy…not mysterious and British, yep definitely British.

 

Jack had to admit that in some small (very small, almost minuscule—he told himself) was quite taken with the words Pitch Black spewed.

 

He couldn’t help but flinch as Bunny uttered out the words, “Maybe that’s where you belong.” Because if that’s how he felt about Pitch Black…where exactly did he believe Jack Frost belonged?

 

Oh, he knew all too well how it felt to be ignored, how much he wanted to be believed in.

 

In a way, it made Jack feel as if he understood Pitch Black, more than any of the Guardians ever could.

 

* * *

 

What was his Jack doing on the side of his enemies?

 

Pitch couldn’t help but sneer, of course, why wouldn’t his student turn towards the light.

 

He held back a growl as he noticed how close that uncouth Pooka stood to his precious student, as if he meant to protect him, and how Jack allowed it.

 

The more he looked upon the scene, the angrier he got.

 

How dare Jack side with his enemies when it was him who guided him all those years, where there was no one else but him!

 

How easily one turned to the light when darkness was their haven, their protector.

 

He couldn’t stop as the words left his lips, aiming only to hurt Jack in the only way he knew best.

 

Because it was **HIM** , not those pesky Guardians, that understood Jack Frost, and he would make sure that he understood it as well.

 

“Then I’m going to ignore you, but you must be used to that by now.”

 

But his words backfired as that ignorant fool touched what was his.

 

No, this wouldn’t do at all. He was going to get rid of the Guardians, especially that insolent Pooka, if they thought they could steal his student away from him.

 

This must be dealt with swiftly, Jack Frost was his.

 

Maybe it was about time he talked to his student.

 

* * *

 

After the incident at the Tooth Palace, Jack split with the Guardians to his lake, promising that he would meet up with them shortly to discuss what the next course of action would be.

 

He wasn’t part of the Guardians, but he was going to help them, if only for Baby Tooth’s sake.

 

He looked around his lake in case he might be able to use anything he had stashed away.

 

He felt cold shivers down his spine as if there was a decrease in temperature, which only meant one thing.

 

“Master?”


	4. Chapter 4: The Master

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finally get to meet Jack's Master...or do you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew...sorry for the incredibly long wait and for it to be such a short update as well!  
> It's been a bit hectic and I could never get this chapter flowing like I wanted to.

Jack pulled his cloak around his body tighter, involuntarily shivering at the sudden change in the air.  
"Master…" he called as he wrung his hands from inside the pocket of his hoodie.

He awaited his master's response, sensing that something was slightly off, slightly different from the usual appearance of his master.

Not that Jack ever truly saw his Master. It was always a hidden presence to him, a shadow at most, that was there. Both a demanding and calming presence that reached out to him for so many years, guiding him to becoming who he was now.

It was so very unlike the feeling he got when he was around the Guardians, he thought, one Guardian in particular came to mind. While his Master was a familiar cold presence, the Guardians made him feel antsy. It was an uncomfortable itch he felt every time he was in their presence.

He couldn't put his finger on the feeling he had when he was around the Guardians, it was so unlike any emotion he had ever experienced before, yet so familiar at the same time. It confused him in many ways that always made him act out in ways that made him look like a fool in front of them. He wanted to be part of their group and found himself always on the side looking in.

Their warmth was one he had longed for but it had always been so far away. Maybe, never even an option, if Bunny's words rang true. He was not meant to be a Guardian. The thought itself saddened him.

A phantom voice whispering his name brought Jack out of his thoughts.

"I hear your voice Master! I feel your presence!" He almost tacked on his desire to see his Master, but remembered how his many attempts had been denied in the past.

His Master will always remain his unseen guide and guardian.

He closed his eyes to bask in the feeling whenever his Master was close, his rest of senses heightened by the lack of sight.

Jack went rigid as cold hands wrapped around his eyes, continuing to blind him.

For the first time in a long time, he felt frightened.

"Insolent boy…" were the words whispered harshly in his ear as he squirmed against the oppressing presence. Jack brought his hands to pull at the mysterious person's hand blocking his eyes, only to find that even with his strength, the hand would not budge.

He attempted to hold back a whimper when he felt the soft brush of hair against his cheek as teeth scraped against his exposed neck. He felt so vulnerable and helpless against the mercy of this presence that he called out involuntarily for the one person he wish would save him.

As the words left his mouth, Jack felt his body being pulled closer to a cold firm body. The scrapes and nibbles that were sure to be scattered around his neck paused for a brief moment before continuing on their dominating path from Jack's neck to ears.

"That's right, Jack. **I** am your Master, lest you forget."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pitch in all his seductive glory...kinda sorta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the really late and sorta shitty update. It's short because I had to write this on my phone! Enjoy!

As soon as the words were out of his invisible assailant's mouth, Jack heard himself whimper. Whether it was out of fear or arousal, he couldn't be too sure.

He had never been approached so blatantly by his Master before. And yet, now when he pauses to think about it, this presence was as cold as it was familiar. It was the same presence he had felt beside him for the past 100 years.

"...Master." He whispered out loud.

The hand, that previously covered his eyes, moved to brush his hair slightly was his only response. He found himself relaxing into the embrace instead of opening his eyes and taking in the sight of his Master. 

The other hand loosen their grip on his own. The silent words of "trust me," left unspoken.

And despite the fear he had felt in the beginning, he did trust this man. His Master had always been his guide and guardian. The only one he was able to depend on when he had no where else to go.

The only one before the Guardians found him relevant and important to their plans, whatever they may be. The only one when the Man in the Moon stayed his silent observer. When all he ever wanted, was to be wanted.

This was his Master. And with that, Jack felt the tension leave his body and he slumped back into the cold arms embrace.

"Master, speak. I will listen." 

An approving chuckle met his ears and he felt a soft brush of lips against his still-closed eyes. "Flattering child," the voice above him began before he felt another brush of lips.

But the sound of footsteps nearby interrupted them and Jack felt his Master pull away. 

"You shall know me..."

And then Jack was alone once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, Pitch can and will be a lot more seductive.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack is an angsty piece of shit and Easter is ruined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Despite Pitch being all seductive and British, this is still a PG-13 story so no worries about the change in rating. It won't be any more racy that what you experienced in the past couple chapters. (I hope).

He fucked up. He had tried his hardest, but it was never enough. Jack felt the thought he had always kept at the back of his mind-but always so painfully close to his heart. The Man in the Moon should have left him to die instead.

If he wasn't such a fuck up, Sandy would be here and Easter would have been saved. The Guardians would be complete and they wouldn't have Jack Frost as a poor excuse of a substitute.

They had all underestimated Pitch. Pitch had been too strong, the Fearlings too numerous. He had let the feeling of growing trust and friendship between him and the Guardians make him cocky. He had never felt so powerful and it was enough to make him feel as if he could go head to head with the Nightmare King...if only to avoid seeing that look on Bunny's face ever again. But he knew better now.

The Guardians paid the price, Sandy with his life. He wish it didn't have to be like this and wished that he wasn't such a fuck up. That someone like him was worth the friendship, the love, the acceptance that the Guardians stood for. Now, the only Guardian that had accepted Jack Frost for who he was, was dead.

Well, that wasn't quite right. A long time ago, Jack would have thought there was another Guardian that accepted him for who he was. Until that one Easter of '68, Bunny had been his friend, his almost more than a friend...and then, Jack fucked up like he always fucked up.

_1668: Easter Day_

There were colorful eggs everywhere. At first, Jack thought someone had lost them. But who in their right mind would lose that many eggs? So they obviously had to be hiding them!

But Jack also realized that whoever it was, was also really bad at hiding them. The eggs were always spread around sporadically in the grass or bushes, but always at eye level or knee level. If he could figure out who was hiding them, he would let them know that trees were the best hiding places! That's where Jack hid most days.

Most winter spirits were not the friendliest of spirits to meet and Jack had to learn that the hard way. However, Jack didn't have to worry too much about it now. It was Spring time and the winter spirits were currently deep in hibernation. Strangely enough, Jack never felt that call for hibernation. Never felt weak enough to need the sleep.

A couple of years ago, Jack overheard a bunch of the colonial children chittering excitedly about somebody called the Easter Bunny. That's when he realized that whenever they mentioned Easter coming around, the colorful eggs were bound to follow. He never was able to catch the spirit that was hiding all of these eggs, always just one step behind. But Jack knew he was getting a little faster, a little better at flying. All thanks to his growing obsession to this mysterious egg-hiding spirit.

Jack knew it had to be a spirit. No human would be able to evade him so easily! Sometimes he felt as if the spirit knew he was following him, sometimes messing around and playing a game of catch-me-if-you-can.  Despite never having met this spirit, Jack knew he was probably already half in love with this playful spirit.

He brought the hope that one day Jack wouldn't be alone. That one day, he would have friends, someone he can depend on.

This time though, Jack just wanted to help out his agile almost-friend with his Easter by helping him find better hiding places! He flew around to see if he could spot a good egg deserving of his hiding spot. It was still early enough where no child would be out searching for eggs just yet. He found a colorful blue egg with beautiful white swirls on it. It almost reminded him of himself. However as soon as he had gently placed his Jack-egg as he was now calling it in his favorite tree, he heard a rustle behind him.

"Oi! What do ya think you're doing with that egg, ya drongo? No kid is going to find it in a tree!"

Jack turned around only to find himself face to face with a really tall rabbit? When his gaze rose to meet this overgrown rabbit's eyes, he felt the wind knocked out of his body. He found himself staring at a pair of gorgeous green eyes. But couldn't help the snarky reply that left his mouth before his brain could properly react to the spirit that ever acknowledged him.

"You suck at hiding the eggs!"

Two pair of eyes widened.

"I mean--kids always find them way too easily...it's no challenge."

One pair of eyebrows raised.

"You think you can do better, Snowflake? Don't think I haven't seen you sniffing around me. Not particularly good at hiding yourself."

Jack felt the blush creeping on his cheeks like growing frost.

"I wasn't trying to hide. I was trying to catch you."

He felt like a petulant child, who got caught doing something he wasn't suppose to do.

The overgrown rabbit smiled widely at him. And oh...Oh, Jack thought, he had a beautiful smile as well.

And that began the start of the first friendship Jack ever had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had to break this into two parts so sorry if the past Easter seems a bit cut off. The next chapter will still be more of a flashback chapter.


End file.
